TV Stars Worlds Apart Alliance
The four members of the cast from Survivor: Worlds Apart formed a major alliance that lasted throughout the majority of the game. While their specific chat area was relatively empty of strategic talk, the four refrained from voting for each other for the most part of the game. Initially, Mike called the alliance the #DIRTY30 and referred to them as such, which confused people trying to find their alliance's special room. They first decided to eliminate FrenchFry from the game, which succeeded. Their second target, BoringBoy, failed when Mike was blindsided by the others in the game and outside of the alliance. Eventually, Hali, Dan, and Nina continued to work together until they joined the TakeDownRoslynCorrea alliance together. Hali turned on the alliance and attempted to get rid of Dan and Nina on several occasions, but it failed each time. Eventually, Nina was eliminated by straws. At the final four, Hali attempted to get rid of Roslyn and take Dan to the end after finally realizing that she needed him to go further, but her past actions in the game bit her in the behind -- Hali was eliminated. Dan finally met his demise when Roslyn eliminated him at the final three because he was going to win the game. As the final member, Dan fell last of any other alliance in the game -- making TVStarsWorldsApart the most prominent alliance in the game. 21:33 Bot2 6b03c782@gateway/web/freenode/ip.107.3.199.130 has joined #TVStarsWorldsApart 21:34 We can figure out what to do after MVP 21:35 DanFoley ~thinking@201-42-220-30.dsl.telesp.net.br has joined #TVStarsWorldsApart 21:35 HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 21:35 Dan! 21:35 OLEOELOELOEL 21:35 HI!!!!!!!!! 21:38 HEY DAN BLUE COLLAR BUD 21:38 Hey, so who should we vote tonight? 21:38 WE'RE ALL SAFE GUYS 21:38 #Dirty30 21:39 #Dirty30 21:39 YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH 21:39 Want to vote French-Fry? 21:39 Oh, Dan and Mike can't vote! 21:40 :( 21:40 I guess it's up to us. 21:40 I say we do French-Fry 21:41 I think Boring Boy since he's......... 21:41 y'know........ 21:41 like.......... 21:41 yeah 21:41 a piece of paper................. 21:41 boring............! 21:41 Wait, what? 21:41 I just see lips moving. 21:41 boringboy is BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:41 Speak up. lol 21:41 LETS VOTE FOR BORINGBOY, GUYS. 21:41 Wait, Boring? 21:41 BORING 21:41 BOY 21:41 IS 21:41 Okay! 21:41 HE'S NOT A TRUE BLUE COLLAR MEMBER. 21:41 ~~~~~~~~~~BORING~~~~~~~~~~~ 21:41 @Nina 21:41 BORINGBOY 21:42 BORINGBOY 21:42 CAN U 21:42 HEAR ME????????????? 21:42 NINA?????????????? 21:42 VOTE FOR BORINGBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:42 Yes! 21:42 I hear you! :D 21:42 * NinaPoersch looks away 21:42 #DIRTY30 ________________________________________ 21:59 So I was thinkin that we vote out someone like............ 22:00 SUNSHINE???????????????? 22:00 or Kaitlyn?????????????????????? 22:00 Sunshine? 22:00 Sunshine works for me! 22:00 Sunshine is all good!! 22:01 Oh wait, but I can't vote! 22:01 and neither can Hali! 22:02 Guurl you might just be safe 22:03 but if not that's unfortunate but we can still make it hahahH! 22:03 We'll be fine!!!!! 22:03 What? 22:03 :) 22:03 WE 22:03 WILL 22:03 BE 22:03 FINE 22:03 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:04 Oh, okay! 22:04 Sorry if I'm becoming annoying. 22:04 :( 22:04 ur not!!!!! 22:04 LOOOL 22:07 Mike is being targeted. 22:07 :( 22:07 Also Dan is being targeted 22:09 Well I wish I could vote or somethin...... 22:09 WOW 22:09 Who's targetin them?? 22:09 I'm being TARGETED!!!!!!! 22:09 Not sure, but the rumor tonight is Dan or Mike 22:16 People are voting Mike! 22:17 THATS OKAY GUYS I ENJOYED PLAYING WITH ALL OF THE BLUE COLLAR TEAM 22:18 MikeHolloway_ 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has quit Page closed 22:22 we got to TAKE OVER THIS GAME 22:22 WE CANT GO DOWN LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:22 Yes!! 22:37 Do you want to vote Kaitlyn tonight? 22:37 She's targeting Hali! 22:39 yes!!!!!! 22:39 she's tight with ROSLYN 22:39 Wait, but she's safe! 22:39 AND I DON'T TRUST 22:39 ROSLYN 22:39 AT ALL!!!!!! 22:39 I guess we have to do Boring! 22:39 or Sunshine! 22:48 So Boring? 22:49 Boring's the way ta go if ya ask me 22:49 hAHHAHA 22:49 I'm right here with y'all all the way 22:51 OKAY 22:51 VOTING FOR BORING!!!!! 23:05 HALI???????????? 00:09 DanFoley ~thinking@201-42-220-30.dsl.telesp.net.br has left #TVStarsWorldsApart [] 00:09 NinaPoersch ~NinaPoers@adsl-74-240-203-155.bna.bellsouth.net has left #TVStarsWorldsApart [] 00:20 Hali_Ford 48422080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.32.128 has left #TVStarsWorldsApart []